Efímero
by xEmilionx
Summary: El deseo de toda madre es que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz y en armonía, lejos de cualquier evento lamentable y triste. Eso fue lo que la madre de Sumire quería más que nada, esperando que su hija recorriera el camino correcto en su futuro. Por ese motivo le dejo como legado su voluntad amable y cordial, queriendo que no tome represalias contra la aldea que era su querido hogar.


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Efímero"**_

Muchos dicen que los pecadores jamás deben de ser perdonados, y eso es porque sus crímenes deben de pagarse en cualquier momento. Tarde o temprano la justicia tomará riendas sueltas a esos culpables, dándoles un justo y merecido castigo.

Pero, ¿eso también cuenta para sus descendientes?

Desde la finalización de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Konoha tuvo un gran cambio radical en su sistema shinobi, y todo esto ocurrió durante la ceremonia por el Sexto Hokage.

El principal tratado fue ocultar el historial completo del clan Uchiha, por el simple hecho de mantener la paz entre las naciones y con su único sobreviviente. Lo segundo fue eliminar la organización Raíz para poder limpiar la reputación de la aldea, mientras el resto se mantuvo en total secreto por los altos cargos.

La mayoría de los miembros de Raíz aceptaron ese trato, sin embargo solo hubo uno de ellos que no estuvo de acuerdo, debido a que ese hombre le fue muy fiel al fallecido líder de la organización, Shimura Danzo. Incluso deseó que sus demás compañeros lo apoyaran en su causa de mantener Raíz, mas solo recibió su mero rechazo e indiferencia.

De esa forma, Raíz quedó eliminado por completo de la historia y manteniéndolo como parte del pasado oscuro de Konoha. Mientras aquel hombre que se opuso en primer lugar a ese tratado recibió la espalda de todos los habitantes de la villa.

Una nueva era había nacido entre las cincos naciones, junto con el repudio de algunas personas que se oponen a este nuevo sistema ninja.

* * *

La tecnología en Konoha avanzó a grandes escalas después de la sangrienta guerra ninja, pero eso no fue una causa para abandonar sus antiguas raíces, al contrario, siguió manteniendo las antiguas casonas mientras se abría paso a la nueva generación.

Una mujer observada desde la ventana del segundo piso el paisaje de las calles, con una expresión calmada y serena. Los habitantes que transitaban por la zona fueron su único momento que podía contemplar y entretenerse, debido a que tenía prohibido salir al exterior.

La señora Shigaraki a sus primeros meses de gestación vivía en la parte lejana de la villa, el área donde ningún turista extranjero iría a visitar.

La mujer estaba apartada de la sociedad, camuflada de la discriminación de todos los residentes. Todavía los habitantes no podían perdonar los crímenes y acuerdos sucios que protagonizó Raíz, aun sabiendo que se hizo por el bien de la aldea.

Su esposo, Tanuki Shigaraki, advertía a la población que aquella supuesta paz no duraría para siempre. El poder militar de las cinco naciones había disminuido drásticamente, hasta llegar al punto donde la profesión de ser un ninja fuera opcional.

Al final, la gente lo tomó como un loco.

Los meses transcurrían y la situación económica iba de mal a peor. Su esposo no podía conseguir un empleo estable, y todo se debía por el mismo problema de siempre.

¿Cuánto iba a durar esta cruel realidad?, se decía la mujer con tristeza.

No podía imaginar que su familia viviera sufriendo ante las burlas de sus propios compatriotas, incluso le aterraba que su hijo que estaba a unas semanas de nacer tuviera su mismo destino.

A pesar de la pobreza, aún recibían un pago generoso para poder sobrevivir en los siguientes meses.

La ignorancia de los habitantes que estaban en contra de Raíz no parecía acabar nunca. Es más, continuaba los ataques verbales por las muertes de víctimas inocentes que provocó Danzo en aquellos tiempos donde la justicia era terrible y sangrienta.

Eso fue el punto de tolerancia que pudo soportar Tanuki, que estaba decidido a marcharse con su familia fuera de Konoha. Solo debía de esperar a que su esposa diera con el parto.

Cuando su esposa dio a luz, ahí pudo conocer a su primogénita, una hermosa bebé de cabello corto y del mismo color que su progenitora. Desde ese día, el doce de junio, nació Sumire Shigaraki.

Ya con el nacimiento de su hija, Tanuki planificó el día y la fecha exacta para su huida.

Una noche, donde la vigilancia de Konoha era más floja. Tanuki, junto con su esposa e hija abandonaron el lugar que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Su siguiente destino sería una antigua casa abandonada en los exteriores de la aldea, lugar donde Raíz hacía sus negocios ilegales con otras aldeas enemigas para mantener el poder de su gobierno en total equilibrio.

Pero, en la mente de Tanuki, quien recordaba con sumo odio todo el prejuicio que recibió de esas personas que llamó compañeros en el pasado, eso le hizo ver una nueva visión de los objetivos ocultos de su desintegrada organización. Un proyecto que se mantuvo olvidado por mucho tiempo al tratarse de un peligro mucho mayor para la propia aldea.

En ese preciso momento decidió tomar venganza de esa gente por lo que le hicieron, e incluso a su hija la entrenaría como una verdadera kunoichi cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para aprender ninjutsu.

Él sabía más que nadie que la nueva generación fue la perdición de la era shinobi.

* * *

La vida siempre anda predestinada para cada persona a través de los tiempos, cada generación era distinta a la anterior y esto seguiría en un ciclo sin fin. Un mundo que cambia como las estaciones del año. El pasado es un recuerdo nostálgico, el presente un camino sin direcciones y el futuro un mundo de sueños.

Pero, ¿por qué la vida fue tan injusta con ella?

Mientras los niños de su edad vivían en una cálida y acomodada casa, junto con una familia unida y fraternal. Ella vivía escondida del exterior como una rata de alcantarilla, oculta de la luz del día y de sus habitantes, sin siquiera vivir como una niña normal y corriente.

En medio de un bosque, cerca de un largo, se deslumbró la silueta de dos personas. El hombre poseía una edad mayor a unos treinta años, de apariencia seria y firme, mirando al frente a una niña de apenas cinco años.

—Sumire. Hazlo una vez más.

El rostro apagado de la pequeña tan sólo asintió a su orden e hizo una posición de manos.

—Suiton: Suijinheki.

De pronto un muro de agua se formó a unos centímetros de la usuario, para enseguida desvanecerse en pocos segundos. La niña de cabellera violeta cayó de rodillas y su respiración estuvo muy agitada.

—Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana deberás perfeccionar más tus técnicas ninjas.

—Sí, padre.

El hombre se marchó de aquel lugar, dejándola sola, algo común en los días que había entrenamientos con el ninjutsu. El ambiente fue gélido y húmedo, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

La pequeña se levantó cuando recuperó algo de su chakra y partió de ese lugar. No tenía un rumbo que elegir o cambiar, tan sólo seguía el mismo camino recto por el extenso bosque.

Ella ya no podía vivir como los demás niños, porque su destino ya fue marcado para volverse una ninja. Una vez llegó a la cabaña que ella llamaba hogar, abrió de la puerta y ahí estaba la persona que iluminaba su mundo gris.

—¡Bienvenida!

Alzó su cabeza por instinto y sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo propio. Luego sonrió de forma inocente y dulce.

—Estoy de vuelta, mamá.

No importaba las cosas malas que tuviera o los entrenamientos duros que sufriera. Todo esto desaparecía de inmediato con la presencia de su progenitora, queriendo estar siempre a su lado por toda la eternidad.

—T-te pu-puedo ayudar en la cocina.

—¿Quieres sorprender a papá?

La pequeña Sumire ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo y asintió con timidez. La mujer le acarició la cabeza con ternura y amor maternal, sonrojándola.

—Eres una buena chica, Sumire.

—¿Soy una buena chica? —preguntó algo confusa.

—Sí, porque siempre te preocupas por los demás.

Esas palabras surtieron un nuevo efecto en la pequeña, entendió que hacer algo por alguien significa quererlo de forma especial. Entonces decidió esforzarse aún más, mucho más, de esa forma obtendría el cariño y respeto de su padre.

* * *

Cada noche, la pequeña Sumire antes de irse a la cama escuchaba los cuentos de su querida madre. Esos momentos felices a su lado le eran muy agradables y pacíficos.

—Mamá... —de repente la llamó con voz baja e insegura.

—¿Qué sucede hija?

—Yo me preguntaba... ¿Cuál era tu apellido antes de conocer a papá?

La mujer miró con ternura los ojos de su hija, que mostraba cierto brillo de interés.

—Kakei —le respondió—. Ese fue mi apellido de soltera.

—Es un apellido muy lindo.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja—. Te tengo un regalo muy importante. ¡Ten!

Sumire tomó con emoción la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella había un par de broches con figura de una flor.

—¿Qué son estás flores, mamá?

—Son un par de tulipanes —después le acarició su mejilla con suavidad—. Mi flor favorita.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios de Sumire, luego su madre le dio un beso en la frente antes de apagar la vela que iluminaba el pequeño cuarto.

Cuando ella estuvo en la sala de repente empezó a toser con fuerza. Rápidamente se dirigió a la vitrina de vidrio y sacó su medicamento indicado, donde se tomó dos pastillas junto con un vaso de agua.

El terrible dolor de cabeza junto con el insoportable malestar pareció disminuir poco a poco gracias al efecto de la medicina, eso la tranquilizo, sin embargo ella sabía de antemano que estos dolores iban en aumento a cada mes y que su tiempo de vida le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su fin.

No obstante, la mujer quiso resistir y soportarlo.

Ella quería pasar el tiempo que sea necesario junto a su hija, educarla sabiamente y además que supiera el significado de la humildad y el compañerismo. Ese motivo fue más que suficiente para aguantar el dolor, sólo usando su fuerza de voluntad como madre.

* * *

Recostada en su cama, la señora Shigaraki veía el rostro lloroso de Sumire que se aferraba a las sábanas mientras la llamaba mamá con voz entrecortada. Su cuerpo se encontraba débil, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra para decirle que no se preocupada por ella.

Cerca de la puerta se hallaba su esposo, quien no decía ni una palabra al respecto para consolar a su hija. Y no porque fuera un insensible, sino porque no tenía una excusa para aliviar el dolor de su pequeña.

La mujer recordaba con nostalgia todos los buenos momentos que pasó con su familia, incluso también en los malos. No se arrepentía de su inevitable final. Lo único que podía lamentarse es no poder ver a su hija crecer hasta volverse en una adulta, pero igual estuvo agradecida con el destino por hacerla pasar toda su niñez a su lado.

Su hija apenas tenía ocho años.

Tenía un duro camino que recorrer en los próximos años, y esperaba que todo lo que le enseñó no fuera en vano. El recuerdo que le dejo fue ese par de broches que ahora llevaba puesto en su larga cabellera, esperando que su partida no fuera un duro golpe para ella.

Dando su último aliento de vida le dijo:

—Sé feliz, hija mía —con esas palabras su alma dejo este mundo, mientras su hija se lamentaba por su reciente perdida.

**F I N**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Y aquí les traigo una historia agridulce dedicada por el día de la madre, siendo una dedicatoria a la madre de la querida Sumire. A veces me siento un poco insatisfecho con la poca información que se puede obtener de este personaje, pero igual quise plasmar su relación con su hija ya que logro que fuera generosa y amable, al contrario de volverse en una máquina asesina como lo ideó su padre.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y pasen un excelente domingo con sus madres.

_¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
